


Before I Leave

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas sighed, grabbing his partners hand tighter. They sat on the roof of Mathias' house, talking aimlessly, trying to forget their futures that started the next day. Their futures that didn't seem to include the other. After years of being together, it all came to an end now. Mathias already had a job lined up at a local restaurant, and Lukas was off to collage miles away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lukas sighed, grabbing his partners hand tighter. They sat on the roof of Mathias' house, talking aimlessly, trying to forget their futures that started the next day. Their futures that didn't seem to include the other. After years of being together, it all came to an end now. Mathias already had a job lined up at a local restaurant, and Lukas was off to collage miles away.

"You know, I don't understand why this has to be the end," Mathias muttered, causing Lukas to look over at him, away from the stars. Mathias' own gaze was still pointed upward, as if trying to focus on something greater that was up there.

Lukas nudged him with his shoulder, shaking his head lightly. "You know why. There are so many reasons. For one, long distance relationships hardly ever work."

"Yeah, well maybe it will work for us. You never know until you try."

"Mathias," Lukas sighed, leaning towards him, wrapping one arm around him. "I know this is hard for you. It's just as hard for me, but we can't continue on like this. We're two boys who met in a small town and fell in love."

"Exactly,' Mathias exclaimed, turning to face his partner fully, pulling the other boy into his lap. "We fell in love."

"Do you know how often people fall in love, Mathias? We fell in love in this small town. A small town that is the only thing we've ever known."

"What are you saying, Lukas? That once you leave you won't love me anymore? That you'll find someone else? That I'll find someone else? Because I can tell you right now, that's not true! At least not for me."

Lukas placed his hands on Mathias' cheeks. Putting their foreheads together. "Mathias, I'm not saying that I'll get across the city border and suddenly realize I don't love you, but maybe in the years to come, we'll meet other people, and fall in love in different ways."

"So what you're saying is that we'll never work? That no matter what, we can't be together?" Mathias had tears in his eyes, his voice shaky, and lips trembling.

"No," Lukas whispered, catching the first tear falling from Mathias' eyes. "What I'm saying is that if we are meant to be, then maybe, one day, years in the future, after we've met other people, and fallen in love in different ways, you and I will meet again, and know for sure that nothing compares to this," Lukas gestured between them, "We'll know for sure that we'll never love someone as greatly as we love each other."

"You know," Mathias pulled Lukas closer, a small teary smile on his face, "that has to be one of the most romantic things you've ever said to me."

They sat in silence the rest of the night, sharing small kisses and whispered dreams, pretending that the next day never had to come.

/ /

Lukas sighed as he passed the sighed, announcing a welcome to his old hometown. He hadn't been here since he graduated from high school seven years ago. He had promised himself he wouldn't ever look back, at least, not until he knew he could without it hurting.

Ten minutes later he found himself pulling into his driveway, and parking the car, getting his suitcase from the back of the car.

"Lukas," his mom shouted as soon as her son was half way up the walk way. "Oh, sweetheart, how have you been? I haven't seen you in years! Why did you never come to visit?"

"Sorry, Mom," he mumbled apologetically as he gave her a side hug, kissing the side of her head.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, now though, I suppose, as long as you never do it again. But you should get inside and get some rest. We have a reservation at one of the local restaurants. The one you always used to go to with your friend, Mathias, I think? he's been wondering about you, by the way, was wondering when you were coming back. I don't think that he's quite over whatever you two had in high school-and I know the two of you were not 'just friends.'"

Lukas just hummed, thinking to himself. He wan't entirely sure what to do when he saw Mathias. He had gotten over the other male already.

His mother left him alone when they got to his old room, telling him that his father would be home around five, and dinner was at six.

He sighed, laying down on his bed, hoping to get in a nap.

/ /

Lukas woke up hours later, around four. He quickly changed into some formal casual wear, and do his hair. true to his mothers words, his dad got home around five, and they chatted until it was time to go.

Once they got to the restaurant, they were seated quickly and given menus before being told that their waiter would be there soon, then being left alone.

"Wow, I don't believe we've ever gone here as a family," his mom laughed to herself.

"No, we haven't," Lukas agreed, putting down his menu.

"Already decided, Lukas?" his father asked, and Lukas nodded, folding his hands in his lap, looking around. The place hadn't changed much from the last time he had been there, new paint, and a few decorations were replaced, but it was still familiar, and Lukas found himself smiling, thinking of all the memories this place held for him.

'That's the place were Mathias got his finger stuck in a vent,' he thought to himself, laughing out loud.

"What's so funny, dear" his mom asked, but as he turned to respond to her, his voice was suddenly lost. Standing two feet in front of him was Mathias in a waiters uniform.

He looked almost the same, hair still in the same style, eyes and smile still as bright.

Lukas mentally cursed himself. He had told himself he was over Mathias already, that no matter what, the two of them was just something in the past, but sitting there, two feet from the other man, he realized he had messed up his calculations somewhere, because the truth was blatantly obvious now.

He was still in love with Mathias, and seven years of running away had done nothing.


	2. When I Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not what Lukas had planned for himself. Like, at all.
> 
> He planned to visit his parents, stay a week maybe, then leave, never to return. For five years, at least.
> 
> Yet, here he was, sitting on a park bench waiting for a guy he dated years ago who he definitely did not like. His heart definitely was not about to beat out of his chest, and he didn't care about whatever news Mathias thought was so important that they had to meet in private.
> 
> Except for the fact that he knew none of that was true, and denying the truth was not going to help him at all.

This is not what Lukas had planned for himself. Like, at all.

He planned to visit his parents, stay a week maybe, then leave, never to return. For five years, at least.

Yet, here he was, sitting on a park bench waiting for a guy he dated years ago who he definitely did not like. His heart definitely was not about to beat out of his chest, and he didn't care about whatever news Mathias thought was so important that they had to meet in private.

Except for the fact that he knew none of that was true, and denying the truth was not going to help him at all. But, honestly, he really didn't care at this point. If denying everything stopped his nerves from freaking out, then he would deny the fact that he had ever been in this town before.

The only problem was the fact that it wan't helping calm his nerves anymore. Taking a deep breath, sighing it out, he thought back on the restaurant incident.

Mathias eyes had widened when he realized who he was standing in front of. He had gasped, before putting on an even wider smile than before.

"Hey, Lukas! How have you been? I haven't seen you in years. Well, I mean, I suppose that's an obvious, you did move away, but still. You get what I'm saying."

"Yes, Mathias, I do." He spoke as he always had to Mathias, kind, but blunt. Mathias had always said that was his favorite thing about the other boy.

"Yeah," Mathias let out a laugh, one of the one's that had always made Lukas' heart race. Apparently that was one thing that hadn't changed. "So what have you been up to? Graduated? Get a job?"

Lukas had grimaced at that last suggestion. He had recently been fired in favor of his bosses own kid.

"No job, though I did graduate. I'm just here visiting my parents for a week."

A week, huh? Say," Mathias had suddenly looked a little nervous, "would you mind if we met up sometime in that week? I kind of wanted to talk to you about something."

Lukas had nodded, saying an almost silent, "Yes," before Mathias had taken their orders and left. Later that night he left his number on a napkin for Lukas to call.

He now regretted calling and setting up a meeting with the other male. What if Mathias had to tell him something really bad? What if something had happened, or he was dating someone, or worse, engaged? Lukas knew he was't married, there wasn't a ring on his finger, and Lukas wasn't going to deny how relieved he felt when he checked.

Still, what if Mathias was going to tell him he found someone else? Lukas couldn't deny that he deserved it if that's what was going to happen. He had been the one to suggest they see other people.

A loud voice shoved his thoughts from his mind.

"Lukas! Hey, Lukas!"

He new that voice. He kind of missed it, actually. He looked up to see Mathias, red faced and out of breath from running, waving his hand's energetically.

"Hello, Mathias. How are you?" Lukas asked once the other was within speaking distance.

"'Oh, I'm good! How are you?" Mathias' voice was loud, as it always was, but Lukas had always found it conferring, when it wasn't causing him a headache, at least.

"I'm good. So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Mathias' fave dropped a bit, looking nervous. He sat himself on the bench next to Lukas.

"So, I dunno any way to say this than to blunt, so here it is.

"Lukas, I've done what you asked me. I've tried to date people, I've tried to fall in love in different ways, and maybe I have. I don't know know. It's hard to tell when all I can think about is you. I'm still completely in love with you, and I don't image I ever won't be.

"I realize that you probably have moved on to someone else, someone who is a lot better than me, and I'm not going to sit here and try and convince you I'm better, or that were meant to be, even thought that's probably true-" Lukas let out a snort at that, before the other boy continued "-because I know that if you're with them than you've moved on, but I just.."

Mathias trailed off, looking at the ground.

"You're wrong, you know." Mathias looked up, waiting for Lukas to continue. "I'm not dating anyone. I haven't in years. I mean, I did try, but honestly, I'm in the same boat as you on this one. I'm not as poetic as you, so I'm not going to give you some cheesy love declaration, but I think you get the gist of what I'm trying to say."

"Um.." Mathias looked unsure of himself, before looking at the ground again, this time in concentration.

"The gist is that I'm in love with you, though this is one of the moments I wonder why."

"Oh, good," Mathias sighed, "I thought that was what you were saying, but I didn't want to assume. I mean, what if I did, and I was wrong? That would be embarrassing for me and awkward for both of us." Mathias nodded to himself in assurance.

"Well, how considerate of you, Mathias, to think of how both us would feel," Lukas rolled his eyes.

Mathias laughed, grin wide. "Of course I would think of you. Didn't I tell you? I always do."

Lukas laughed with Mathias this time. after a moment of silence between the two, Lukas started to speak.

"I thought you had moved on." After a confused look from the other blonde, he continued. "I thought that's what you wanted to talk to me about. How you moved on and found someone else and wanted to tell me, just out of consideration. That's something you would do. I thought that I had scared you off all of those years ago."

Mathias chuckled quietly, before pulling the other to his chest. "You know, it's going to take more than that to scare me away from you," he whispered into Lukas ear, and Lukas decided that being here, like this, was the perfect place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would any of you be interested in a Bokuaka (Haikyuu!!) multi chapter fic, because I have an idea I wanna write if people are interested.


End file.
